


Vicktor

by VulpesKorsak



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Blood and Injury, Cyberpunk, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077), male V - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpesKorsak/pseuds/VulpesKorsak
Summary: A young Nomad starts a new life in Night City. One that is full of surprises, stuff, puns and a buff ripperdoc next door.
Relationships: Male V & Viktor Vector, Male V/Viktor Vector, V & Viktor Vector, V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 23
Kudos: 101





	1. Nice to meet you, doctor

“Hello, Misty!” V gives the young woman a short wave.

Misty looks up at him and Jackie from behind the counter.

V has only met Jackie’s girlfriend twice before, but she already seems to be pretty lovely. She was the one who was able to find a relatively cheap place for him to rent.

Jackie has been extremely helpful and enthusiastic about helping him with all the moving business. He would not be able to acquire and haul this much furniture up to his apartment himself. Having a permanent place to call home feels odd, though there is a certain degree of comfort in the stability it brings.

V is unsure of what to do with all the stuff that has already begun to accumulate at his apartment.

Misty gifted him a Maneki-Neko figurine and a house plant, while Jackie helped him start arranging a weapon’s closet. He bought a couple of sets of clothes for himself, half a dozen various earrings and two nail paint bottles within the first three days of having space to store them.

This new life as a Night City merc is in general vastly different from being on the road with his Nomad family.

“Hello, V.” Misty nods as he gets closer.

Her place is… well, V has never felt anything but mild annoyance towards people who actually believe in the occult, but he does not want to be mean to her.

She is tossing an old deck of tarot cards but puts it down when Jackie walks behind her counter and through a door there. She smiles mysteriously as V passes by her as well and follows them out of the shop.

Alright. This is getting even weirder. Jackie has told him that they were going to meet a “very good ripperdoc” with an excited chuckle and a sparkle in his eyes, but never explained his amusement.

“Don’t worry, man. You’re gonna love him!” He said when V asked him about it.

Now Misty’s desire to come with them to this mysterious individual is making him even more curious.

Perhaps, he is heavily modified? V has mentioned his love for that sort of stuff to Jackie before, but certainly not to Misty.

V himself is covered in tattoos and earrings from head to toe. He is especially proud of his facial tattoos that make his face look like a skull and a screw-like earring in the middle of his partially missing left ear.

He follows Jackie silently, his own excitement growing with every step. It is a very minor mystery, yet it is enough to lift his mood greatly.

They cross a small yard between the buildings and descend into the basement, where a clinic hides behind a metal gate. It is pretty dark inside and V can only see bits of light coming from some monitors and neon signs here and there. He does not see the ripperdoc himself.

Jackie moves the door aside and gestures for him to keep following.

There is metallic scraping, clicking of locks and some shuffling sounds coming from somewhere deep within the clinic.

“Hey, doc!” Jackie shouts. “I want you to meet a friend of mine!”

“Just a moment!” A voice answers from the same direction as the previous sounds.

And oh boy, what a voice it is. V tries to picture its owner and all the images in his head end up being hot as hell.

V runs his hand throw his raven black slicked-back hair and crosses his arms behind him as looks around the room quite enjoying what he sees. The equipment is all nice and up to date. Everything is clean, despite the mess. There are plenty of boxing trophies. V has never been interested in this or any other sport, so he does not look too closely at those.

It is somewhat boring and could belong to some relative of the ripperdoc.

There are, however, also many various weights in the separate section of the clinic, which tell a different story.

So, the good doctor is buff… Nice.

He smirks at the thought and continues to take in his surroundings.

After about a minute a man walks up to them from behind some of the equipment. He is indeed buff as fuck. V is especially impressed by his arms.

The man is rather attractive, despite age leaving clear marks on him.

No massive body modifications, aside from a couple of earrings and tattoos.

He is almost an entire head shorter than V with his 196 centimeters of height (6’5 feet), but also noticeably broader thanks to all the muscle…

V’s own body is pretty well-shaped but he is willing to bet this guy would knock him out without much trouble.

V does his best to not stare at his arms, although he hopes that this lovely doctor will not mind him asking about his workout routine later.

“Hello, Jackie… Misty.” The man nods to them and then to V. “So, you are Jackie’s new partner in crime?”

“Something like this.” V smiles politely. “My name…”

“No-no-no!” Jackie suddenly stops him. “Le-me!”

V tilts his head a little and chuckles. The ripperdoc gives Jackie an odd look but also says nothing.

“Okay… Okay…” Jackie clears his throat looking immensely proud of himself. “V… I want you to meet doctor Viktor Vektor!”

Oh… Oh!

V’s smile stretches even wider as he continues.

“And Vik… this is doctor Victor Moreau! My “partner in crime”, I guess…”

Jackie grins with as many teeth as he can as Victor chuckles in amusement. Yes. This is perfect. He does love this guy.

Doctor Viktor meanwhile fights back a smirk and sighs.

“It is SO nice to meet you, Doctor Viktor.” V grins and offers him a hand. “I hope we get along.”

“Thank you. I hope for the same, Doctor Victor...” The man squeezes his hand tightly. “Are you an actual medic?”

“Oh yeah, stitched up plenty of reckless Nomads in my life.”

Viktor huffs and nods with understanding.

“I see… This might get pretty confusing… I’m Viktor with a “k”, by the way.”

“I… “c”…” Victor chukles, “I usually go by V anyway, so don’t worry about it.”

“Promise me that if you ever get married, you’ll take his surname, man!” Jackie bursts out laughing as they leave Misty’s Esoterica.

“Not planning on that and I quite like my surname… but for the sake of a great joke I’m willing to make sacrifices.”


	2. You scratch my back...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V might be able to save his own ass most of the time, but not always.

Well, shit.

Is this what cheese feels like all the time?

V is unsure exactly how many bullet holes he has caught with his body. More than five, that is for sure, but it is a little hard to concentrate on counting them with his head this foggy. He hurts… everywhere.

And it is not like he can just undress in the middle of this alleyway and look himself over. There is not even a mirror.

Though he does not need one to know that he looks like an absolute wreck. There is a couple of very deep cuts in addition to the holes ruining both his flesh and his clothes. One of the bastards had a katana to match his own.

V giggles briefly at the sound of money being transferred to his account. Truly hard-earned. Just enough to pay rent.

He really needs to do something about all those holes though. He is losing a lot of blood.

“What is it, Misty?” Viktor picks up immediately when her name pops up on the screen of his phone.

She would not have called him unless it is urgent. Otherwise, she would have just come down here herself.

“Um… Vik?” She sounds slightly worried and confused. “My client says there is a man injured about a block away. He showed me a picture and it looks like V. He’s bleeding. A lot.”

V?

Oh, right. The other Victor.

He visited the clinic once since their introduction a week or two back when he needed a brief optics checkup.

“Send me the coordinates, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Without letting her answer, Viktor tugs his metallic glove off his hand and rushes up the stairs.

The guy is a good friend of Jackie and Misty, so he feels pretty worried for his well-being. He seemed like a reasonable and polite individual the two times they met. Not too chatty, clever, very well-educated, despite his previous Nomadic lifestyle. Definitely not the worst Night City has to offer.

Viktor was considering asking him out for a drink at some point.

It is not far indeed. After a couple of minutes, he finds the place from the map.

He sees his new patient as soon as he dives into the alleyway. The young man is sitting on the stairs with his back against a backdoor of some apartment building under the light above it. There is indeed a lot of blood. Mostly from bullet wounds, but he has also taken a couple of slices.

Must have been a tough job.

“How are you, kid?” Vik asks kneeling next to him to assess if he is in the condition to be moved.

To his surprise, he finds a bloody bullet lying next to V. One of his thighs has already been bandaged up. He then notices that V is clutching something in his right hand. Upon closer inspection, it turns out to be a needle with a surgical thread connecting it to V’s left side. There are a few stitches on a deep cut there.

He really hopes the poor guy at least had some painkillers.

When Viktor carefully places a hand on V’s to remove the needle, he suddenly jolts awake almost stabbing him in the process. The ripperdoc barely gets his hand away.

“Oh… How can I help you?” He asks trying to lift his head and look at whoever is touching him. “Hey… good doctor… you’re… you’re right on time…”

“Shhhh…” Viktor puts a hand on his right shoulder. “Rest. I’ll take care of you.”

“I uh… There is a bullet stuck in my back… I can’t reach it, I’m afraid… It… it’s lodged in my rib… I think.”

His voice is shaky. He seems to be struggling with every word.

Not coughing blood though. That’s good. But he is losing more and more of it as they speak.

“Don’t talk anymore… Give this to me, V.”

He finally lets go of the needle and Viktor takes the thread out and throws it into the nearby dumpster.

“How did you know…” V asks making a weak uncertain gesture with his hand.

“Shut up and rest.” Vik shushes him before picking him up as gently as he can, which proves to be tricky due to V’s size. “You look much lighter than you are.”

“It’s… it’s all muscle…” V giggles softly.

Viktor shushes him again, realizing that talking to him any further would be a mistake.

“V? Can you hear me?”

“Loud and clear.” V manages.

His throat is dry and his head hurts. As well as most of his body.

He cringes at the bright light above him and squeezes his eyes shut the second he opens them.

“What’s up, doc?”

A heavy sigh prompts him to give opening his eyes another try.

He is lying on a medical chair only in his black jockstrap and socks, covered in bandages and fresh stitches. He briefly recalls the last time he has been awake and concludes that he should prepare for the next mission much better.

Doctor Viktor is looking down at him with a hint of relief on his face.

“Thank you, Viktor.” V sits up with a hiss and gives the ripperdoc a short grateful bow.

“No problem, kid.” Viktor sighs crossing his arms. “But you have to be more careful. Why were you alone there anyway? I thought you’re working with Jackie.”

“I am… I don’t know.” Victor shrugs. “We aren’t always together. I did not think I’d need any help. Had a pretty good plan.”

“That failed.”

“Well…” V sticks his index finger out and points it at the ceiling. “It went well for the most part. I was on my way out, actually, when one of the Tygers decided to ditch her patrol to… I don’t know, go pee? Anyway, she noticed me at the worst moment, so I had to shoot my way back out.”

“Unlucky.” Viktor shakes his head. “Why did you not call anyone when you knew you needed help?”

V does not know what to say to that, so he just shrugs.

He… didn’t think of that? He is used to patching himself up. But wounds on the back are always an issue. He has been planning to put some metal plating there. Or at the very least come up with a way to fix it himself.

Maybe a pair of extra limbs? He has been thinking about that for a while.

The ripperdoc checks something on the monitor connected to the chair.

“You could have died, you know?”

“Yeah… Not my first time.” V points at the stitches going around his left biceps. “This one was the worst. Lost an arm and had some spinal damage. Took me ages to recover.”

“Then maybe you actually got pretty lucky this time.”

Viktor hands him a bottle of painkillers, knowing he’ll need them in the next couple of days.

“Thank you… Though I… uh… I am a bit out of money. I mean, I got a lot from this job, but I was planning to pay my rent with this…” V takes the bottle and swallows a couple of pills with a frown. “Can I pay you a bit later by chance?”

“Sure.” Viktor nods. “I don’t want Jackie’s friend to get kicked out right after moving in.”

“Really?” V gives him a confused yet grateful look. “Thank you, Vik. I mean it… Don’t worry, I hate being in debt. I’ll pay as soon as I can.”

“Tis fine.” The older man waves him off. “It’s not like I’m struggling.”

“Right.” V nods looking around for any signs of his clothes. “I don’t want to bother you any further…”

“I…” Viktor rubs his neck, suddenly remembering that he decided to just cut the fabric instead of going through all the buttons, clasps and belts of V’s costume. “Had to cut them... Sorry, V. I’ll find something for you.”

Viktor turns his back to V and heads for the lockers which house some of his clothes. He is unsure if he can find anything fitting V with his ridiculously long legs, but it’s better than nothing.

“No-no-no.” V slips off the chair and hurriedly makes a few unsteady steps after him.

“I’m good,” He assures his savior. “Don’t want to own you anything else. You’ve done so much for me already…”

“What, you’re just gonna walk home like this?” Viktor stops to gesture at V who looks like he just got out of a fight at a strip club.

V smirks and pulls a couple of the bandage stripes up, so they cover his nipples, and makes sure the fabric is stuck on the piercings going through them.

“Done.”

“Modesty at its peak.” Viktor chuckles. “Now, if you’re able to do the same to your ass, I’ll be impressed.”

“I believe there’s no need to cover perfection.” V slaps the side of his ass winking at the other doctor.

“Uh…” Viktor does not know how to answer that without sounding like an old horny creep.

V is just joking, right? Doing some friendly flirting?

Besides he has already done his best not to think about his patient’s indeed perfect body.

His long, well-muscled legs and… no, that’s unprofessional… Why did he have to wear that jockstrap?

“I’d prefer for you to not get arrested…” Viktor huffs and nervously pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose before turning around to find Victor some goddamn clothes already.

V smirks at the reaction. He did not expect the man to be even remotely interested in him or men in general. He does not really plan to try to seduce the good doctor, but a bit of flirting with a hot man like him will be a nice addition to his routine for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter!  
> I really hope you enjoyed it!


	3. … and I’ll scratch yours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V deals with some unexpected trouble and bonds with his "colleague".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still writing it, despite having a lot of difficulty with concentrating on one task. Thank you for the comments and kudos left on the previous chapters! They really make my day!

“You home, Vik? I got you the mon…” V stops immediately upon entering the clinic.

Glass crunches under his shoes. The air smells of fresh blood, which is not exactly unusual for a ripperdoc’s place, but…

Viktor is clearly the source of it this time. He is tied to his own medical chair, bleeding from where a combat knife is sticking out of his flesh. His left eye and nose are red and swollen. His glasses lay broken in his lap. He is surrounded by three thuggish looking individuals.

There are a bold woman with crosses tattooed all over her head and a tall and very young-looking guy in a dirty and ragged yet clearly once expensive suit standing on the further side of the chair. The last one of them, who is standing closer to V, is rocking one of the biggest and pinkest mohawks he has ever seen. He also happens to be pressing a gun to the ripperdoc’s forehead.

“Oh… There you are! Hi, Vik!” V waves awkwardly at the older man who gives him the most casual and collected look.

“Morning,” the ripperdoc answers nonchalantly, “You feeling well?”

“I’m fine… But you seem to be busy. Should I come back later?” V lets out an unhinged giggle, his favorite way to react to stress, as the thugs stare at him in complete silence.

“Yeah. I’m pretty tied up at the moment. Sorry. I hope I’ll be free soon though.”

“Got you.”

V sends a distress signal with his coordinates to Jackie, who insisted on making a shortcut like this after Vik told him about what happened after one of his last solo missions.

He really hopes he is not far away. He will have to try something himself right now, but it’s good to know somebody will come to avenge him and Vik if he fucks up.

“You move, your friend dies,” the mohawk guy spits out pointing his gun first at V and then back at Viktor. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Me? Doctor Victor, of course.”

“Uh…” The thug looks back at the man tied to the chair. “Wait, what?”

He runs his hand through the short hair on the side of his head and looks at the bold woman.

“You said that’s the ripperdoc!” He points his gun at her. “If you lied to me, you fucking…”

“No-no-no! I swear this is the guy! Seriously, man!” She shouts raising her hands defensively as the gun rests on her left clavicle. “Calm the fuck down!”

“You’re doctor Viktor, right?” The thug turns back to the older man.

“Yeah.” Vik chuckles and spits out a bit of blood.

“Who the fuck are you, again?” He turns to V. “No lying!”

“Doctor Victor,” he repeats like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

The supposed leader looks like he is making calculations for a rocket for a good minute. V uses his hesitation to scan the three of them. The mohawk man has some half-decent tech, that connects his gun to him to help him aim. The woman has no tech that he could use to his advantage, but her gun is holstered. The two of them have knives and the woman has an extra stun baton.

The other male, who’s been quiet the entire time, has no weapons whatsoever. V guesses that it is his knife that is currently lodged in Viktor’s thigh. This guy is probably barely 18, and the tallest out of all of them. When V looks at him, he immediately turns his attention to his shoes.

V is unsure how the fuck they got a drop on the mighty boxing doctor. Jackie has told him legends about the man and his reputation. Maybe, they’re not local?

None of them have overly complex tech and he doubts any will detect him breaking in. Still, he must be very careful with how he approaches this, or Vik will die.

“Okay. Okay,” the leader finally says pointing the gun at Viktor. “You work here?”

“Yes.”

“And you… don’t?” He looks at V.

“No.”

“But you are doctor Victor?”

“Yes.”

“A different doctor Victor?”

“Yes…”

“Ever heard of surnames?” The ripperdoc asks mockingly.

“Shut the fuck up!” The leader yells in pure rage pressing the gun into his cheek.

“I doubt he’ll be able to tell you… whatever it is you want to hear, if he’s dead,” V points out.

“Could maim him,” the woman suggests.

“Fair.” V hums. “Though I won’t have to pay off my debt if you actually end up killing him…”

Viktor gives him an unimpressed look to which V returns his sweetest smile.

“Hey, boss,” the tallest thug whispers to him, “Maybe this… Victor knows Sebastian too.”

“I said, I have no idea who that is!” Viktor sounds more annoyed than distressed.

“Shut up!” The leader smacks him across the face and points the gun back at V. “Ever heard of Sebastian Buck?”

“Of course! Who doesn’t know Seb?” V grins having absolutely no idea who the fuck they are talking about.

“Oh! Get him here!” The leader orders the woman, who strides towards V.

She is very short compared to him, so she struggles a little with grabbing him by his shirt collar, to which he politely bends down a bit, and drags him back towards the chair.

“If… If! You tell us where to find the bastard, I’ll think about letting you both live!”

“How very generous of you!” V puts his hands together in a praying manner. “I’ll try my best to locate him for you, but…”

“But…?” They look at him with great interest. This Sebastian must have really pissed them off.

“He’s pretty… illusive. I have met him in the area a couple of times, but only by accident.”

“You will locate him for us, or else your brain goes flying.” The leader pokes V’s cheek with the gun.

“Sure-sure.” V lifts his hands. “Don’t worry. I can come up with something… Uh… let me see… I know a friend of his! Lemme… lemme just call him and ask if he knows where… I, a person who merely wants to pay off a debt I “owe” him, can find him.”

“Go ahead. No bullshit. I’m watching you…”

V smiles at him and nods as he scans the scene once again while pretending to make a call.

They are all gathered around Víktor’s chair. The leader is standing to V’s left at the foot of it and the bold woman is now to the right at the head. The tall nervous guy is the only one on the other side of it…

V would rather avoid starting a gunfight this close to a person who is unable to move. Besides, he does not want to damage anything in the ripperdoc’s clinic.

V’s only melee weapon on hand is a katana. Not good. Vik is, once again, too close and it is not at the ready. He cannot take it out of the scabbard on his back fast enough.

He can hack the leader’s system and prevent him from using his gun and then go for the thug who has the most weapons. Take her out of the picture… But there is still a knife on the leader’s belt.

Then, of course, it’s the quiet ones you’ve got to watch. The tall kid might go for the knife in Vik’s leg… Actually.

“Hmmm…” V stalls so the hacking can be completed. “I’m afraid he is not picking up. Why do you older people don’t get phones installed? Anyway… I’m deeply sorry, Viktor.”

The man barely gets to raise an eyebrow at that when V’s hacking is done. He grabs the knife in the riperdoc’s thigh and the leader pulls the trigger. No shot rings out, so V pulls it out kicking the pink-haired punk in the crotch at the same time. The woman reaches for her gun, but V’s knife gets to her neck faster than she can fully unholster it.

The kid bends over the table grabbing at V’s jacket to hold him in place as the leader, shaking and hissing in pain, goes for his blade. This slows him down enough for V to be able to pull the knife out and slash at the kid’s fingers. There is not enough force for him to fully slice through but the pain and the sight of his own bones are enough to send him tumbling backward with a terrified scream.

As V is changing the hold on the knife, the leader finally gets his own one out. Before he can strike, V aims another kick at his junk, forcing the man to redirect the stab at his leg. Victor is not bothered by the pain that much, so he grabs the thug’s hand to prevent him from pulling the knife out and stabs him under the chin and up through the brain.

As his body hits the floor the kid gets up and sprints for the exit. V looks at Viktor who shakes his head and slowly pulls the blade out of his leg. No major arteries were hit, so he is not too worried about bleeding out.

Now, Vik’s leg is looking much worse. V scans him and, thankfully, finds no broken bones or other obvious signs of serious damage. He guesses his timing was relatively good.

“Good job there, V.” Viktor stops to spit out blood. “No signs of a technique, but you’re fast and precise. Ever thought of trying boxing?”

“Nope.” V makes a pop at the last sound bending down to take a closer look at the leg wound. “I’m guessing you’ve… “tried” it before, haven’t you?”

“Just a little bit.” Viktor chuckles and hisses when V prods the flesh next to his wound with his index finger.

“That went in deep,” V comments heading for the sink to wash the blood off. “Sorry for making it worse.”

“Don’t worry about it. You saved both of our asses. That was… a creative move, I guess.”

V drops his jacket onto the ground next to the sink, so the sleeves don’t get in the way. He is wearing a tight light-blue T-shirt that now has some blood splattered on the front. Most of it was covered by the jacket, but it did not save it after all.

“Is your nose broken?” The younger man asks cleaning blood from under his fingernails.

“Definitely… Not my first time, though.”

“They looked pissed…” V comments before spraying disinfectant on his hands and turning to the man.

“Yeah…” Viktor looks down at the ruined glasses in his lap. “I have no idea what Seb did to them… Do you actually know him?”

“Nah-ah,” V admits.

“Figured as much.”

“Who is he? Also a merc?”

V crosses the room clicking his fingers and shoulders to get to Viktor’s supply closet. His leg hurts but not to the point of it actually bothering him. He is extremely excited to get to work. He has patched up Jackie a few times this month, but it is not nearly enough compared to all the work he got back with his “family”.

Some in his “family members” used to tell him that it was creepy that he enjoyed the physical aspects of medical treatment this much. But he never cared for their opinion. He just loves stitching, that’s all. People have much grimmer hobbies than his.

“Something along those lines.” Viktor sighs. “Though from what I’ve heard he tends to take on more… high ranking and silent contracts.”

“I see.”

V puts the gloves on and grabs a tray with the antiseptics, anesthetics, bandages, and surgical instruments for the job. He has never actually worked at a proper clinic. Back on the road he and his teacher had a dedicated trailer, which he now understands was absurdly tiny compared to even this private one-person clinic.

“How did they even get a drop on you? Didn’t seem remotely professional to me.”

“You don’t look like that either…” The man huffs hiding his embarrassment. “They told me that kid had some sort of malfunction in his brain tech and that they need me to save him… And well… I fell for it. He’s good at pretending to be dying.”

He tries to shrug but the restraints do not let him.

“Now, would you kindly untie me?” Viktor raises an eyebrow at V when he comes back.

“No way,” V smirks setting the tray down on the table and kicking the female thug’s body out of the way. “You look exactly like the kind of guy who would tell me not to worry my wound and then would go on to worry his.”

“This is my clinic, kid.”

“Exactly! So relax and let me take care of you, old man.” Victor teases cracking his knuckles. “Seriously, I know what I’m doing. Trust me, Vik.”

“Well… I’m not really in a position to argue.” Viktor sighs trying to relax.

It has been a while since he himself needed medical attention. It feels weird to be in his chair and not over it.

Victor places an ice pack on his eye making use of Vik’s broken glasses to fix it in place. He takes care of his leg wound quickly and efficiently, yet carefully, and, after making sure Viktor will not attempt to do anything stupid, finally unties him.

While Vik is carefully stretching his arms, V leaves to grab his office chair and sits down next to the man and under the light to fix up his own leg. The wound is clean and not too deep, so he deals with it much faster than with Viktor’s.

After that he goes back to the man to take care of the less serious but plentiful damage, starting with his nose.

They don’t talk aside from discussing Viktor’s condition every now and then, so after some time, a pleasant silence fills the clinic.

The ripperdoc watches and feels the younger man’s long fingers lightly run around his body examining him, applying antiseptic and healing gel where they are needed. It somehow brings him comfort. V is careful and meticulous in his actions, making sure to pay attention to even the slightest cuts and bruises, most people would not bother with.

When he is done, his attention turns to Viktor’s medical history, particularly his scars and the traumas he has sustained in his younger days. He is genuinely fascinated by the subject, which Viktor finds rather endearing.

V’s eyes light up at the description of one of his most brutal matches.

“I’m honestly surprised you’ve managed to keep all your flesh on you,” V admits with a chuckle slowly dragging his gaze up from the ripperdoc’s stomach to his face. “It’s getting almost rare to find people without cybernetics.”

“Well, what can I say…“ Viktor begins as there are loud hurried steps and Jackie runs in with a pistol in each hand.

“Sup.” V nods to his loyal but late friend as he is taking deep breaths. “It’s all good now. Chill.”

“What happened?!” Jackie huffs out with great difficulty, his voice filled with worry and confusion.

“The good doctor got in trouble.” Victor smirks glancing from Jackie back to the ripperdoc.

“And the other good doctor got me out of it,” Viktor continues with a chuckle.


	4. A quiet evening in Night City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two docs chillin' in a clinic. 0 feet apart, cause they might be gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since the last update. I'm sorry to those who have been waiting for me to get my shit together xD  
> I hope you enojoy it!

The evening is unusually quiet.

V finished a quick little job some hours ago, so he had plenty of time to take a shower, change his blood-stained clothes for something more appealing and even take a bit of a nap.

He is now perusing the liquor section of a small alcohol store not too far from his place.

Viktor made him promise he’d prove his bartending skills after he half-jokingly boasted about them.

The young merc stares down the bottle of a coconut flavored drink. He did not ask about his preferences back when they were discussing this.

What if Viktor does not like pina colada? What if does not like the way V makes it?

Then V will just have to drink it all on his own. Oh no. What a tragedy.

He closes his right eye and slightly cocks his head from side to side trying to calculate if he can allow himself to just buy a bunch of different ingredients and experiment with Vik’s taste.

He decides to drop his stinginess for the new blooming friendship with the hot doctor and sighs, starting to fill his basket with bottles. At least, next time Jackie declares they need to get drunk, they will not need to go to some noisy and expensive bar.

V is glad that this evening will be spent in a much more pleasant fashion. Jackie is a great friend, but he feels like he will never be fully used to his style of entertainment. He does not actively hate crowds and constant background noise, but he needs a break every once in a while.

Normally, he would just stay at home for a couple of days fully focused on experimenting with whatever curious biomass he could acquire or watching documentaries until someone disrupted his bubble and brought him back out into Night City.

But tonight the relaxation plan is different - Viktor and he are finally sitting down to drink together at the back of his clinic like they have been planning to do forever. V is done with his job and Vik has no appointments in the foreseeable future, no other business, and a similar lack of desire to go out. Perfect time to kick back and relax with a new mate.

“Well, damn.” The older man nods raising his eyebrows and looks up from the glass at tonight’s barman sitting on the couch to his right. “Good job!”

“Told you.” V shrugs taking a sip out of his glass. “Thank you.”

Viktor hides his smile behind the glass noticing his shoulders relax a little in relief. For all the nonchalance and tranquility the merc usually radiates he can worry about some really minuscule things.

“Well, you were not lying, kid.” He lowers the drink to show off his warm smile.

Not that he expected it to be bad. The guy is not prone to bragging, so when he advertised his cocktail prowess, Viktor knew he did not lie.

They have been talking about sitting down like this for a while but being a hired gun and a ripperdoc can be quite time-consuming.

He is glad that they finally found the time to spend together in a more relaxed environment.

He watches as V closes his eyes in what seems to be content. His constantly present polite smile gets replaced by a much softer one. Viktor cannot help but keep smiling feeling his heart melt… just a little bit, of course.

“A rough week?” He asks putting his freer right hand on the young man’s shoulder.

“Pretty normal but, you know, it’s Night City, so…”

“Yep,” Viktor sighs, “I have no idea how you are managing to deal with its “quirks” after living out there for almost the entirety of your life. You’re a mysterious man, V.”

V chuckles opening his eyes and turning his head to him.

This time Viktor’s heart skips a beat as the young man rests his jaw on the hand still on his shoulder. His skin is smooth and perfectly shaved, making the ripperdoc feel somewhat self-conscious about his own aging face.

“I have no clue myself,” V answers honestly, after staring at him for a couple of seconds. “All of this is so… unusual. I have so many ideas and plans and responsibilities… Not that I didn’t have them before, but it’s like triple the amount. And I’m on my own quite a lot… despite there being a shit ton of people.”

“Right… You Nomads tend to stick together most of the time. It must be odd having so few people to turn to.” Viktor takes a sip before squeezing his shoulder gently. “You’re a good kid, V. Just remember, that if you need anything, I’m here for you.”

“I… Thank you, Viktor.” A slight blush creeps up V’s face as he gives the ripperdoc an appreciative look.

“No problem, Victor.” The man chuckles warmly.

He carefully flips his hand and strokes the underside of V’s jaw and his neck to which V just closes his eyes again leaning into the touch.

“Love your earrings,” V admits after finishing his third glass.

He has not paid attention to them right away, but when he noticed, he could not help but love the idea behind this choice. Something about Vik’s strong and persistent love for his sport even years after his own career ended is incredibly endearing to him. Just listening to this former boxer talk about the good old days makes him want to stay in the clinic for hours on end.

“Thanks.” The man touches his earlobe instinctively.

“Have yet to see you change them,” V points out. “Are these, like, your favorite? Or just the only pair you own?”

“I have a couple more, but… I just keep forgetting about them.” Viktor rubs his neck awkwardly. “Not even sure where they are now.”

“Cause these are so cool?”

“Exactly.” The older man chuckles. “You seem to be the opposite, I see.”

He draws a circle in the air next to V’s multiple face-piercings. Each of his ears has a couple of earrings. There is one on the left side of his nose and two above his eyebrows.

“I believe I’ve seen… three versions of this one?” He carefully touches the one on his nose.

“Oh yeah. And I have more!” He beams. “I’ll make sure to show them all off.”

“Looking forward to that, kid… This one is… extra interesting, though.” Viktor points at the screw sticking from the middle of V’s left ear, just below its missing part.

V has told him the story about losing a part of his ear in a gun accident when he was younger. It was painful and he had hearing problems for a week after that, but he would lie if he said that he does not like the scar.

“Frankenstein?”

“Frankenstein.” V nods with a laugh. “My dad gave it to me as a joke because of my name, my… medical interests, and… you know.”

He flexes his biceps to emphasize the old scars from where his arm was stitched back onto his body and turns his head so Viktor can get a better look at the long scar running down from his right eye.

“I’ve got a few more like this.”

“Yeah, I remember.” The ripperdoc nods. “Nomad life is hard, eh?”

“Depends on the family. But in my case, it’s just bad luck.” V puts his empty glass down and stretches his back and arm. “Speaking of earrings, do you do piercing?”

“Huh… I guess I can do it…” Viktor gives him a slightly surprised look. “But I have yet to have a client ask me for such a service. I’m mostly, you know, working with more serious issues.”

“I’ll be your first, then.” V grins and lets out a giggle before getting up to make yet another cocktail.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I am very excited about writing this fic and this ship in general.  
> If you notice any mistakes, feel free to comment on them. I am not a native speaker.  
> The entire name and profession thing happened completely by accident in my game and I am extremely amused by the fact that there is another doctor Vicktor in the game.


End file.
